School Days
by Cracking 2 Dawns
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of having the Hetalia characters as your teachers? Here's one way to put it: as three girls deal with perverts, tsunderes, pasta, and more, they first have to know how these new teachers teach. And it can be a challenge. You'll find answers to school situations in reading this fanfic: with a Hetalia twist!
1. Homeroom with an Englishman

**Welcome to my fanfic! My best friend and I were on the phone and she told me about her dream. Give credit to her!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, HARRY POTTER, AND ONE DIRECTION IS AWESOME.**

**England: Um…. Cracking 2 Dawns? Where did you get that name?**

**America: DUDE, SHE MUST BE A HOT PARTY-GIRL!**

**Me: No, I don't party! It's like cracking two dawns, not cracking to dawns! Like the airplanes and all!**

**Well, now you get my username. Learn more in my profile! Anyway, Mr. Kirkland, I am actually one of your very beautiful students! Be careful, we're huge Directioners! XDDDDD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Homeroom With England

It was school. I was with my two best friends, and I was sitting with them, of course. Everyone was talking about… Well, anything: One Direction, who looks good, who looks beautiful, how annoying someone is, girl stuff, gossip, whatever it was (I'm in an all-girls' school). Finally, our teacher showed up. He was really tall (compared to us), had green eyes, spiky, messy, blonde hair, and really thick eyebrows: caterpillar thick!

We all stood up to greet him. He then said in a refined British accent, "Sit down, you girls. First, I'm British-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" almost everyone was like. They all asked the homeroom teacher multiple stuff:

"Do you like Harry Potter?"

"Why are your eyebrows so thick?"

"This is an all-girls' school!"

"Are you friends with One Direction?"

"Can I have Niall's number?"

"ARE YOU RELATED TO LIAM?"

"YOUR EYEBROWS ARE SO THICK!"

Lots of us stood up and came over to him. He began to push us away and yelled, "I SAID SIT DOWN! AND STOP BLOODY TALKING ABOUT HOW THICK MY EYEBROWS ARE!" the girls immediately ran to their seats. My friends and I never stood up to ask him anything. We were always like that, shy.

"Besides, she-" -Mr. Kirkland pointed at my friend- "… Has pretty thick eyebrows!"

My friend was very pretty and American-ish (but she was the same nationality as all of us). And she had pretty thick eyebrows... But she still looked pretty and American.

"Well, first of all! I'm British. I'm from the United Kingdom, particularly from England. I'll be your homeroom teacher. I'm Mr. Arthur Kirkland, and no, I'm not married. But I do know One Directi-"

"YAY!" everybody screamed. "But you women are too young to date!" Mr. Kirkland added. Everyone groaned in dismay. "If you are lucky, you might find someone who looks similar!"

"YAY!"

"But the chances are slim!"

"AWW!"

"But I didn't say it won't happen!"

"YAY!"

"But you're still too young to date."

"AWW!"

Mr. Kirkland then said, "Well, first… Our staff is from around the world. Hopefully, you'll understand their accents." A girl raised her hand. She then asked, "What accents?"

"Hmm…. I think… Swiss, German, Italian, Austrian, Hungarian, Spanish, American, and…._French," _Mr. Kirkland listed, spitting out the word "French" bitterly. Of course, we just did what every girl students do again… He then saw our next teacher. He grabbed our things, went out the door, and said, "Well, I'll be going now! Farewell!" we all stood up to say good-bye. Mr. Kirkland then went back to say, "Also, be proper ladies!"

We all turned to our next teacher. Our music teacher.

* * *

**Okay, so, this is the end of chapter 1! Sorry it's short, sooner or later, it should be longer. The "I" is not me, though! I'll tell you who the "I" is…. In the end. So keep reading if you wanna know!**

**Cracking 2 Dawns**

**England: Why don't I just call you Dawn?**

**Me: Well, it's not my name, but okay!**


	2. Music with an Austrian

**Hey! It's me! Of course, I'll be having a few people with me! England's already busy, so here I have Austria!**

**Austria: Cracking 2 Dawns? You aren't wild, are you?**

**Me: It comes from 'cracking two dawns'. Why don't you read my profile for the reason of my name?**

**Austria: I might get lost in all the profiles…**

**Me: Oh dear.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Piano Practice With Austria

I was sitting (again) with my two best friends. Our music teacher had simply instructed us to go to the music room. We were lost because of our teacher, but one girl then said, "Why don't I show you?" and pulled the teacher to the right path.

We all sat down, comforting ourselves with the right place to sit in.

"Now, I am Mr. Edelstein, and I come from Austria. I expect you to sit correctly and be-"

Everyone (except us) began talking again. Mr. Edelstein then slammed his pointer on the board and said, "First, I want you to observe!" he went to his piano and said, "Now, look at my anger with Mr. Kirkland…. On second thought, just listen to the music."

He played a really angry tune on the piano.

* * *

20 minutes later….

* * *

Others were already falling asleep, completely bored by the song. Some listened. We were one of those people who listened. All while we stared at his dark hair, violet eyes, the strand sticking out of his hair, his glasses, his very refined clothing, and his mole. Mr. Edelstein played multiple tunes…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mr. Edelstein's head….

"_I hate Mr. Kirkland. He only made friends with me so he can beat up Francis. Also, I was humiliated in front of all those girls. I was supposed to set an example! Not to mention that my beautiful piano was destroyed by an angry birds bomb! I have a good idea on who it is. And are those students falling asleep? Why, I should report them!"_

* * *

40 minutes later….

* * *

Mr. Edelstein finished, everyone waking up. He stared at all of us. He sighed, saying to all of us, "I just wasted your time." He then left the room. We then all stood up and walked to our next class, but everyone, strangely, was silent.

I then whispered to my friend, "Why's everyone so silent?" My other friend could speak in our language, and she was short with short hair. She's hilarious and random.

"I have no idea."

"Who's our next teacher?"

My second American-ish friend then said to me, "Dude, we just started having these teachers! How _are _we supposed to know? But whoever it is… I don't think we'll like this teacher."

She was right…. She was really loud, random, and talkative when she was with us, but at the same time, she is usually the sensible one out of us. I just hoped our teacher wouldn't try killing us.

We arrived in class, and saw a very tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everybody was still talking, and even as they sat down, they continued their talking…. The teacher stared at all of us. When my American-ish friend walked in with us, she stared at our math teacher in shock. She began to take off her glasses, tie her hair, and rub her eyes, shaking her head. In her loudest voice, she actually stopped the crowd of now at least murmuring girls (she is too shy to actually silence a crowd), by uttering one, single, word:

"_DAD?_"

* * *

**And so, that's chapter 2! Actually, Austria just plays the piano most of the time and wastes our music time, so we don't really learn anything…. XDDD**

**Austria: HEY!**

**Me: But it's true! XDDDDDD Okay, sorry, Austria! We have math next, so continue wasting some other class' time! This fanfic was actually inspired by my friend, who had a crazy awesome dream of our teachers being the Hetalia characters! I loved it. So, give credit to her! Let's clap for her! *claps* **

**Austria: *sigh***

**Me: Also, I don't own Hetalia, and as for the dad... Find out in the next chapter. **


	3. Math with a German

**Hi everyone! I saw two more reviews, and now I have six! :3 Oh, I'm so happy! Shout-out to those two reviewers, emz and bellz and EmeraldHeart12, along with the reviewers for my first chapter, UsuixMisakilover, Italian Please, Springirth Dale, and Silent Phantom gal! Thank you so, so much! Six reviews are the highest I've ever gotten! Also, I have Germany with me!**

**Me: So, Germany, how's teaching a bunch of girls?**

**Germany: Well… _Ja,_ most are very noisy, and there are more students…. But they're fine.**

**Me: Does it remind you of the World Conferences you go to?**

**Germany: … I guess.**

**Me: Do you think you'd approve of a survey about you going out with Italy?**

**Germany: What?**

**Me: Um…. ITALY'S GONNA JUMP OFF THE SCHOOL'S ROOF TO DIVE INTO A PLATE OF PASTA!**

**Germany: WHAT? *runs***

**Me: Wow, that dude runs fast. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my dad, since he reminds me of Germany so much XDDD Here's a shout-out to my dad, I hope he's fine, I miss him so much! I love you, dad!**

**Germany: ITALY! GET DOWN THERE!**

**Me: I was actually right? I just lied!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Math with a German

My American friend then began getting dizzy, swaying and bumping into a desk.

"I think I'm going to faint…." She then passed out on the platform.

Everybody gasped and freaked, including my other friend and I. Someone ran over to her and said, "Hello? Are you okay? Oh my God, she's really shocked!"

The class of girl students then freaked as well.

"What if she had a heart attack?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"LOOK! It's… It's…. Super Junior! I see Yesung!" someone cried. She introduced Super Junior to my friends and I, and ever since then, my American friend hangs out with her as well.

"_Sino siya?" _another girl asked.

"Her crush!_"_ the Super Junior fan giggled.

"Who cares about who 'Yesung' is, she's not gonna wake up that way!" the girl sharply replied. The class president then said, "What happened?"

"She fainted!" I said, pointing at my American friend. "You can't wake her up that way!"

Everybody, even the class president, was noisy in trying to wake my American friend up, with slapping, shaking, mentions of Super Junior and Yesung, mentions of anime, the apocalypse, screaming, and many other methods, all while the math teacher began to get angrier from all the commotion…

"We can't wake her up!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" one of the popular girls dramatically screamed.

The math teacher then slammed on his desk, screaming one demand at all of us:

"_EVERYONE SHUT UP!"_

And everybody shut up. The math teacher ranted:

"_IF YOU WANT HER TO WAKE UP, SHAKING, SLAPPING, SHOUTING, MENTIONING WHOEVER YESUNG OR SUPER JUNIOR IS, AND FREAKING OUT WILL NOT WORK AT ALL! STOP WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE ARE DOING, EVERYBODY ELSE, GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS, AND WHILE TWO STUDENTS WILL TAKE HER TO THE CLINIC, EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTIC DRAMAK__Ö__NIGIN!" _

Everyone, scared to death (including me and my friend), all ran to our seats.

"Now, I am Ludwig, your math teacher!" our math teacher introduced himself. "While it's amusing on how I remind her of her father, which I certainly do not find amusing, I don't care for now! Just take her to the clinic!" he sharply instructed. My friend and I immediately volunteered to carry-drag her to the clinic.

* * *

At the clinic….

My American friend opened her eyes. "Ugh… Where am I?"

My friend then said to her, "You fainted because you thought your dad was our math teacher."

"Ugh… You know, he looked a lot like my dad," she said to us. "How? Your dad doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Well…. You see, I was just reminded of my dad. For some reason… I'm not really sure…" she sighed.

"Can you tell us about your dad?" we asked.

"He's working abroad, and we chat with him every day. He's been gone for over a year already, since last July…. So, yeah… I just really miss him, and, you know…." My American friend was one of the most sensitive people you'll meet, meaning that she often cried. Including right now.

"I just miss my dad so much!" she said through her tears and cracking voice. My friend and I watched sat next to her as she cried. While she can be fine if people notice, she usually prefers to be comforted more privately. My American friend hates it when she cries. She even told us she wished that she was less sensitive like I was.

I then suggested, "Um… Maybe we should stop talking about him?"

"Yeah…" she then said. The nurse stopped by and said, "So, how's everything?"

My American friend answered back, "I'm doing fine. I'll just fix my hair and all." She tied her hair back into a ponytail, put on her glasses (but on top of her hair, she sort of treats them like sunglasses), and washed her face. We then went out of the clinic into our classroom, Ludwig stared at us.

"You're back. Very well, then. Just sit back down," Ludwig instructed. Our classmates then began talking again, and Ludwig silenced them by saying, "And do not talk about it anymore, just shut up and do page three-hundred and seventy of your math books, section C, subtracting integers!"

* * *

We all went back to our seats and did our math page. I was good enough at math, so I was able to finish it, along with my friends, who either were faster or slower. I stared at my American friend, who already finished and was drawing some anime…

_What is it about? _I curiously thought. _Maybe that new story she has. What was it about… Hmm… I think about the Zodiac, maybe… _

My American friend then smiled a little and stifled a giggle at her drawing. Apparently, it was a comic.

* * *

Ludwig then said, "Okay, are you girls finished?"

The students, including me, all chorused, "Yes, sir!" but someone then accidentally replaced "sir" with "ma'am".

"Did I hear a 'ma'am'?" Ludwig questioned. Someone then raised her hand and said, "Oops." Everyone then laughed as Ludwig somewhat smiled. "Next time, use 'sir', or you're taking our quiz earlier," he then continued being serious, but his tone was still normal and not angry.

We then checked our seatwork, and since everyone did well, the bell for recess rang and Ludwig closed his book.

"Well, it's recess. Go out and have fun," he said. We then prayed (it's a Catholic school, anyway) for recess the prayer before meals, and we lined up, talking, giggling, and gossiping about whatever it was again.

Ludwig then stopped my American friend and asked, "Why do I look like your father?"

My American friend, while she was usually shy, then said, "Let's just say there are a few factors for that…" and smiled. Ludwig, shocked, then asked, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?_" _

My American friend then ran off and called, "You'll meet my dad soon, anyway!"

She then walked over to us and said, "Alright, let's go!"

We all walked off to our cafeteria, which we normally call the "canteen", to eat our recess.

* * *

**And so, that's chapter three! Yeah, while he's not my favorite character (that's England), Germany will always be in my heart, because of my dad. XDDD Anyway, I love you dad! Can't wait to see you again!**

**Germany: JUST HOW DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE YOUR FATHER ANYWAY?**

**Me: That's for you to find out, and since this is the internet, you'll never have a right to know!**

**Germany: Fine, you win. She doesn't own Hetalia and especially not me, and she dedicates this chapter to her father...?**

**Me: Anyway, don't worry about that, our next subject is…. ART! Yay! I better go do that survey again!**

**Germany: WHAT?**

**Me: Italy's going to eat a stray cat full of diseases because it tastes like pasta?**

**Germany: ITALYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Me: Of course, I'm right again! XDDDD Anyway, read and review! Sorry if this chapter isn't that funny, it's a bit emotional here...**


	4. Tomato Fights In Art: It's So Worth It

**Hi, it's Cracking 2 Dawns! Now, since Germany's busy, I officially have Italy with me!**

**Italy: Ve… _Ciao_, I'm Italy!**

**Me: Oh, you're so, so, cute! *squeal* You know, how's it like teaching in an all-girls' school?**

**Italy: The girls are so wonderful! And some of them are actually really beautiful!**

**Me: Then I'll take that as you are doing well! :D**

**Italy: Well, looks like I have art class to go to!**

**Me: I'll be there! :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: We're Throwing Tomatoes at the Biggest Pervert, Not Having Art. But it was Worth It.

Me and my two best friends arrived from recess. My friend asked me, "What's the next subject?"

"Art," I answered.

Our teacher suddenly burst into the classroom out of nowhere, and the whole class (including us) got freaked out and screamed a little, freezing in place. But even then, we still stood up to greet him. Likely, it was our art teacher.

"Ve! Hi, I'm Mr. Vargas, but call me Feli, as in Feliciano!" he smiled. Our art teacher was adorable! Not as in handsome, but literally cute. Like in the way of a puppy or baby. He had a big smile, auburn hair, bright amber eyes, and a weird hair curl sticking out of the side of his head.

Most of the class was so enamored by his cuteness, the class (of course not including us) ran over to hug Mr. Vargas and say, "We love you! You're so cute!" he then returned our hugs with smiles and more hugs.

"Alright everyone, let's sit down!" everyone immediately went back to their seats.

Mr. Vargas drew multiple plates of pasta on the board. A small one here, small one there, more small ones and one big plate of pasta in the center. He then explained to us, "This is a famous Italian dish, called pasta! Wanna try some?" he got out a plate of pasta from nowhere. We all laughed and tasted his delicious pasta.

Mr. Vargas continued drawing on the board. His smile began to fade as drew someone's face…..

"… I miss you…" Mr. Vargas said to himself, sadly tearing up.

A girl raised her hand. Mr. Vargas replied, "Yes?"

"Who's that?" she asked. The rest of the class, even us, had to wonder that as well. We agreed with what the girl questioned, saying multiple stuff.

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Is that your friend?"

"Or your boyfriend?"

"Don't be so mean! Mr. Vargas is a boy!"

"Okay, I'm just kidding!"

"Mr. Vargas, can you tell us?"

"I wanna know, too!"

We even began chattering among ourselves about who the heck the dude on the board was. My friend then did something pretty bold of herself: she started chanting to our art teacher, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

Another student joined in with her, chanting along with her.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

They began chanting so much that it got to everyone, even my American-ish friend (who is just as quiet as my friend) chanted with everyone else. Someone suddenly demanded out of nowhere,

"TELL US!"

At that, it began getting into my head as well. My head was saying to me,

_Tell us, tell us, tell us!_

And of course, my voice gave in, and I chanted along with my class.

Mr. Vargas, meanwhile, was looking really pressured.

"Well, um… It's a… Very long…. Story…. I… I…. Ahh… Pasta… Uh… It's…. It's…" Mr. Vargas finally snapped through all of our chanting, and he abruptly cried out,

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I'LL ADMIT IT! IT'S… IT'S… IT'S-"

"FRANCISSSSSSSSSSS!" someone screamed. We all stopped our chanting and found out who it was. Mr. Kirkland! He was chasing after someone, and we found out it was our vice-president of our school. Francis Bonnefoy. Everyone hates that… That pervert! Anybody whose name was Frances (it's similar) felt horrible when they hear about him, and they don't like their names anymore because of him! During recess, we bumped into him and he flirted with us. Luckily, we found baskets of tomatoes nearby, and we all chased him out of our canteen by throwing tomatoes at him. We all celebrated, and Mr. Kirkland gave all of us pretty notebooks as a thank-you gift for chasing that pervert out!

He ran past our classroom, screaming, "PLEASE! HELP MEEE!"

One of our classmates then yelled, "HEY! IT'S THAT PERVERT, FRANCIS! LET'S KILL HIM!"

We all jeered, booed, and hissed at Francis, and we began throwing tomatoes at him. While my American-ish friend yelled at that pervert (and threw tomatoes at him), my other best friend even threw hamburgers at him. Some of us, even me, decided to run over to Francis to beat him up and help out our homeroom teacher.

"BOOOO!"

"WE HATE YOU!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PERVERT WE'VE EVER MET!"

"YOU'RE SO GM!" (GM stands for green-minded, which means perverted.)

"YOU ARE THE REASON I HATE MY NAME!" one yelled.

"BURN HIM ALIVE!" a girl suggested.

"IMPALE HIM!" My American-ish friend screamed.

"WHAT'S 'IMPALE'?" Someone asked.

"WATCH A DOCUMENTARY ABOUT DRACULA AND LOOK IT UP!" My American-ish friend answered.

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"WE ALL DO!"

Mr. Kirkland then declared at that pervert, "They are all right, you bloody, perverted wanker! _Why aren't you even fired yet?_"

Mr. Vargas told us and our busy classmates, "Okay, have fun playing with big brother Francis, good-bye!" he consequently ran out of the classroom to leave Francis to be killed by an angry mob of school-girls, running to the next classroom as fast as possible.

Ludwig was passing by and he stared at the mess. Shocked, he ran into the room and seized the two arguing staff, breaking them apart and pushing me and the others away.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he exploded at all of us. Scared, the class stopped throwing our tomatoes and hamburgers, one tomato hitting

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS LATER! I'LL HANDLE THESE TWO BRATS!" Ludwig declared.

"What are you even doing?" Ludwig interrogated. Mr. Kirkland then answered, "This pervert here took Flying Mint Bunny!"

"What makes you even think that?" Francis gasped.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID, YOU BLOODY GIT! WHERE IS FLYING MINT BUNNY?"

Ludwig slapped the two and said, "SHUT UP! You are coming with me." He then dragged the two out of the classroom, and we all threw a few more tomatoes at Francis.

Somebody asked the class, "Anyone wanna see Francis get killed?"

"YAY!" We all cheered. We immediately lined up to tag along with Ludwig, Francis, and Mr. Kirkland.

* * *

**Me: XDDDDDDDD I have to admit, this is one of my favorite chapters! My friend read the fanfic and she wanted me to make chapter four already, so I did! And I'm glad she did. This is so hilarious, I'm going to die! XDDDDDD Meanwhile, you wanna know who Italy drew on the board? Well, I'll tell you: it's Holy Rome! The next chapter will not be a subject, but more on what happened to England's Flying Mint Bunny.**

**Italy: I don't wanna talk about this anymore…**

**Me: Italian models are selling pasta!**

**Italy: Really?**

**Me: Yes, go, hurry! *sees Italy run off* XDDDDDDD Anyway, thank you for reviewers! You know who you are!**


	5. What Did You Do with Flying Mint Bunny!

**Me: AHH, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME? I keep trying to kill France…. XDDDD (but then again, who doesn't?) Meanwhile, I saw an anonymous review saying that School Days feels a bit Mary-sue-ish…. It was NEVER intended to be that way. But I understand, it does look like so. But just wait. There are going to be the Hetalia girls: I think I almost NEVER write a fanfic without at least one the Hetalia girls!**

**Also, I discourage any anonymous reviews (in terms of this fanfic), since I would love to give you a shout-out in this fanfic! :D So, unless you don't have an account (if you can review without an account), log in first so I can give you a shout-out! Or at least put in your username instead of anonymous! Meanwhile, I have France with me! …. Yay?**

**France: I was waiting for you! Don't you know my beautiful voice was getting annoyed? You'll ruin yours talking so much!**

**Me: I've talked a lot, and not once have I ever gotten my voice ruined because of this.**

**France: Well, meanwhile, Cracking 2 Dawns…. It sounds like I would be able to satisfy-**

**Me: ENGLAND, FRANCE KIDNAPPED SEALAND!**

**England: FRANCEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Oh, France, have fun getting your bloody life taken. XDDDD At least I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What Did You Do with Flying Mint Bunny?

Before the trial, Ludwig asked the staff on what to do if Francis was guilty:

"Alright, how should we punish Francis?"

"Let's freeze him in ice!" the principal suggested.

"Clichéd," Ludwig commented.

"Let's put his head on a wall!" Arthur screamed.

"Barbaric!" Ludwig yelled.

"Let's eat him!" Our language teacher cried.

"Now you're just being disgusting." Ludwig blanched.

"Let's put Francis on a wall of spikes!" our guidance counselor said.

"No, fill the spikes with poison!" our swimming and martial arts teacher added.

"And you say that Arthur's the barbaric one?" the guidance counselor argued.

"Ha, ha, why don't just be yourself so he'll drive himself to suicide?" she glared.

"Hey, West, she's too violent!" he declared.

"Slide ice cubes down his back!" our CLE (religion) teacher cried.

Everybody paused, a cricket sounding.

"_Dry_ ice cubes, of course!" he smiled, playing his guitar. The staff then clapped and "ohh"ed and agreed.

Ludwig asked our science teacher, "Well, what do you have?"

The science teacher thought for a while. "How about I make an invention that will encase him in ice, smash the block of ice and him with walls of spikes injecting in him poison, and when the ice melts, a machine will cover him in dry ice cube-"

Our other gym teacher (exercises on land, gymnastics, and running) caught everyone's attention. "Thank you. I know I normally don't say thank you, but still, thank you for your attention. Here's one idea. _LET THE STUDENTS DECIDE!" _

Everyone agreed with his idea, clapping and smiling.

* * *

Some time after that….

* * *

The class was back in the classroom, but our chairs were arranged in a way of a courtroom jury. Ludwig was the judge, Arthur was the prosecutor, and Francis was both the defendant and attorney. Our teachers and some of the canteen workers were part of the secondary jury, also playing the role of witnesses. We were lined up by height, so I was able to sit next to my American-ish friend, who was a centimeter taller or shorter than me. My friend, meanwhile, was shorter than us, so she was in the next row, in front of us, but a bit to the left.

Ludwig slammed his hand on his teacher's desk (which worked as the bench, where the judge sits), yelling at us, "Now! Order in the…. Uh…. Classroom!"

Someone raised her hand, and protested about how all of us were seated behind Francis:

"Why do _we _have to sit near the pervert?"

"Yeah!" we all complained, some of us even getting out tomatoes.

"SILENCE!" Ludwig demanded. We all quieted ourselves. "Now, is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your honor, but I'm not so sure about the secondary jury!" Mr. Kirkland glared at the secondary jury of teachers.

Ludwig glared at all of them, causing everyone to silence themselves. The principal simply sat there, not saying a word, still smiling.

"Now! Since Francis had already told us that he went to the path from the locker room near the swimming pool near the gym to this very classroom, we shall start with the swimming teacher! Miss Héderváry!" Ludwig said.

Miss Héderváry was a very pretty Hungarian, with light brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a black skirt. (The uniform has pink, blue, yellow, and red as colors, but these are only for the women. Men wear any color shirt as long as they are dress shirts, but they wear black pants. Some girl teachers actually get to wear the pants sometimes.)

"Now, what was Francis doing in the swimming pool?"

She then answered, "Well, he told me he wanted to see how the girls were doing…"

Mr. Kirkland then yelled, "_MORE LIKE TRYING TO WATCH THEM TAKE BATHS AND CHANGE THEIR CLOTHES AND UNDERWEAR!"_

We all began to cry, "THAT PERVERT!" and we got out more tomatoes, but the bailiff showed us all a One Direction poster. All of us stopped.

"Mr. Kirkland! I request that you shut up first!" Ludwig angrily replied. Mr. Kirkland grumbled. "Continue, Elizabeta," Ludwig said.

"Right. Well, Mr. Kirkland's right. So I chased him out with a frying pan, and that was all."

Ludwig nodded his head. "Thank you for the information, but I don't think that this will be enough," he declared. He called the rest of the witnesses.

* * *

(Enjoy the poem my American-ish friend wrote over the course of the trial):

_Our first gym teacher of martial arts and swimming testified,  
And our other gym teacher had gotten out a rifle causing our art teacher to cry.  
The ever adorable art teacher had simply gotten out a plate of pasta,  
We all tried it, and as a break, we were satisfied.  
Our silent science teacher had also said his word,  
The math teacher was simply annoyed, since nothing useful occurred.  
Our math teacher's brother, our very awesome guidance counselor, had stood too,  
He was awesome as ever, and all he said was absolutely true.  
Our very loud English teacher then testified,  
And they all kept staring at me,  
Since coming from America, like he did, I was both hated and glorified  
The prosecutor, or our reading/homeroom teacher, kept making outbursts, being mean.  
All and all, Francis is and will always be the biggest pervert (for both you and me),  
And we should label him so as guilty, and that fact is justified!_

* * *

"Well, that's a good way to explain the trial," I said to her. "Thanks!" she smiled. We all watched the trial…. Getting more bored… And bored… And bored… And even more bored… Almost all of us were sleeping at this point already, that even my American-ish friend (who never slept in class since she was an insomniac) was on the brink of lying her head down on the table and sleeping.

"Dude, I really wanna sleep now…." my American-ish friend said to me. My other friend was already sleeping on her desk. "I know; I'm as tired as you are. In fact, we're one of the few who's not sleeping yet!" I told her. My friend was the 34th person to give up already. My American-ish friend replied, "I think I'm gonna be the 38th person to fall asleep…" I stared at her. She did not look as pretty as usual: her hair was messier than ever, the purple glasses she wore were about to fall off, and the girl had a crazed yet tired look on her face. A horrible sight. But then again, I was just as tired, so I really have no idea how I managed to stay awake. I probably looked just as ugly as my American-ish friend. The only other people who were still awake were the president and vice-president, and one of the popular girls. Even some of the staff began to fall asleep, to the point that even a bailiff passed out!

"Don't worry... But… Um… You might wanna…"

"Fix myself? Dude, look at yourself. In fact, we both look ugly," she bluntly explained. She groaned and said, "Sorry…"

I then replied, "It's okay, I know what you mean."

A few minutes later, my American-ish friend stopped being tired. Instead, she looked annoyed. Then exasperated. Then upset. Then angry. Eventually, she whispered to me, "Okay, that's it! I'm up to my glasses- no, the very tip of my long hair! This trial is beginning to drive me crazy and I've had enough of it!" she raised her hand, and Arthur stopped Ludwig first and asked, "Yes?"

"Mr. Kirkland, we don't need some stupid trial! What we need to do is look at the scene of the crime!" she yelled. "Look at your students, almost all of them are sleeping! And even then, those that are awake look terrible!" she cried, gesturing at not only herself, but at the ones still awake (and me). Mr. Kirkland frowned and asked, "What do you mean by that? You're supposed to behave, but then again, you are from America… So I do blame our English teacher-"

"Look, sir… I normally just stay silent, since I don't like to interrupt the teachers….. But… Since it was 'committed' in the locker room, why don't we just go there first?" she answered.

The staff began to agree. I annoyingly thought to myself, "…. I cannot believe they never thought of that." The president and vice-president woke up everyone else. Ludwig declared, "Okay, so we might have gone a tad bit too far…" and at that, everyone, including the staff, angrily screamed, "_MORE THAN A TAD!" _

"Okay, we went too far! Everyone, line up again by height. We shall go to the locker room and investigate, but since we haven't had lunch, you girls must stay outside the 'crime scene' and spend lunch in the gym! You all can sleep if you want. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am…" the whole class droned. No one even bothered to laugh. And for once, Ludwig didn't care if he was called "ma'am", so it looked like he was tired as well. We all sluggishly went to get our things… When we reached the gym, where the school normally lined up, my American-ish friend said to my friend and I,

"That was the craziest thing I did…"

"Yep."

"At least we're free now."

"I guess so?" my friend meekly replied.

"Now, come on, dudes… Let's go and celebrate and eat…. *yawn* You know what? On second thought, just go without me…." She dropped her lunch box on our line formation and passed out next to it, sleeping peacefully. My friend asked me, "Should we eat now and wait for her?"

"We should eat now." We both got out our lunches and ate. I stared at my sleeping American-ish friend. My friend put my sleeping friend's glasses next to her lunchbox along with the ponytail she usually wore.

* * *

-Later, after lunch-

* * *

My American-ish friend woke up, staring up at my friend and I. "Dude…. What the heck just happened? I… Am I in the clinic again?" she asked in a panic, flopping around like a fish on land. "You slept throughout lunch," my friend answered. She then sat up and saw the rest of her classmates. "What did I miss?" she queried some of her classmates. "Well, um… They still have no clues?" someone piped up.

"Oh, whatever…" she smiled. "By the way, your hair's a mess!" a girl cried. "I know," my American-ish friend replied, grabbing her ponytail and tying her hair. "Alright, let's go back to the classroom!" she was back to normal again.

"After we wake up a few more people," I added. The three of us laughed as we helped some of our classmates wake up their friends.

* * *

**Me: This is more of a filler chapter, actually, sorry if you aren't satisfied with it. *yawn* And I feel as sleepy as the American-ish friend! Well, anyway, read and review…. Fun fact: the teachers' discussion was a reference to the Jimmy Neutron episode "The League of Villains". I found their suggestions of killing Jimmy very amusing and Hetalia-like XDDD So, anyway, read and review the story :) I'm very sleepy…. *passes out***

**France: Do you want to know how beautiful you look in your sleep? *pervy grin***

**Me: Oh, yeah, I forgot. ENGLAND, FRANCE KIDNAPPED FLYING MINT BUNNY AGAIN! AND HE TRIED TO DO SOMETHING REALLY PERVY TO ME!**

**England: FRANCEEEEE! Excuse us, but review while Dawn sleeps in peace and I beat the bloody daylights out of this wanker! YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO THAT YOUNG LADY AND FLYING MINT BUNNY!**

**Me: Good night, everyone! And rest in peace, France. Forever. *sleeps***


	6. Commemoration Chapter

**Me: Hey guys…. It's Cracking 2 Dawns. I'm gonna be a more serious for this chapter. One of our CLE teachers died of bone cancer, which, according to my mom, was one of the most painful types of cancer. The science teacher from last year told me and my friend on the bus a few weeks ago. She left her job last December to go to the hospital… We got a new CLE (Religion) teacher, and I never saw her again (at least the new CLE teacher was nice enough). I only found out today that she died. While I never really liked her that much…. I feel really bad for her. So I decided to make a commemoration chapter, just for her. Meanwhile, I'm alone, so no one's here with me, so there's no funny intro. I'm just gonna say that I don't own Hetalia, read and review, and I pray that she's gonna be fine and in heaven…. On a side note, one of the girls from another section nearly FAINTED! Our teacher sat her down, but after the flag ceremony, she really did faint! My friend told me that her section saw a few girls carrying the one who fainted. If it wasn't the fact that the news was grave, it would be hilarious. I would prefer she fainted because One Direction was coming to our school, not because someone died….**

**Also, most of this chapter will be told from the American-ish friend's point of view!**

* * *

-From the American-ish friend's point of view-

I was getting ready for school as usual.

_The yaya (maid/nanny) waking me up by at least five in the morning (since my service, or school bus, arrives at six).  
Check._

_Going to the bathroom to take a bath.  
Check._

_Dressing up when I'm done.  
Check._

_Brushing my teeth as fast as I can.  
Check. Why would I want bad breath?_

_If not, copying and shortening my news report.  
Check. Which I'm almost done with._

_Simultaneously chatting with my dad and get told advice about whatever to make me successful in life/be prettier/get good grades.  
Check. _

_Wait for my service to arrive and start another Monday.  
*sigh* Check._

I had enough time to kill, so after finishing copying the news report (which, mind you, was in a foreign language since I was in a foreign country!), I chatted with dad and went to write whatever…..

The yaya came over, fixing my lunch and my things needed for school. I was done with the stuff I needed, and my yaya didn't really need to do much. At least I was nicer to her. Meanwhile, my older brother was watching an episode of "Chowder". I know, it sounds childish…. But blame autism and Asperger's Syndrome! Soon, my older cousin (who was living with us) eventually changed the channel to MTV.

My service then arrived, making loud honks to signal us. The maid gave me the lunch box, carried my bag for me, and unlocked the gate. I went into the service and sat down next to my service mate, who was also my friend.

* * *

My science teacher from last year told me the news, truthfully and straight-forward:

"Remember your CLE teacher? She expired. Today."

There was an awkward silence at that, and I finally replied,

"…. Now I feel bad. Really bad."

As the science teacher and the service conductor (who we normally call her as an "Ate") talked about our teacher's death, I stared out the service's window, thinking about the whole thing. I remembered the first time I went to a _real _funeral…. It was also last year. I went to America to get my dual citizenship, and I had to leave school for a month or so. But I also had to attend my great-grandma's funeral. I never really knew her, but I cried a bit at the end of funeral. I felt guilty for wearing a peach wool jacket, but at least I looked traditional and I was young.

After the funeral, I asked my aunt about life and all. She said that I was still too young to understand. I remembered what she replied…. I wonder if I will understand it sooner or later.

The service arrived at our school. I let a few service mates go down first, and then I went down as well, getting my bag from the ate and saying, "Thanks." I passed the security guard with my classmate.

* * *

-Later on, during CLE-

* * *

Mr. Carriedo was normally asleep, taking a siesta and all, a tomato on his desk (an equivalent of an apple), and very happy. If someone woke him up from his siesta, he would normally freak out, get super angry and yell at us, and punish us with whatever, normally a quiz. But if he was really angry, he'd throw a bunch of tomatoes at us and the class would be like the most recent Tomatina had just been celebrated. And if he was _that _angry…. Well, let's just say that there would be a tomato bomb and an angry bull included in the punishment. And an evacuation of the whole school.

This time, he was awake, the tomato was rotten, and he looked terrible and depressed.

"….. _Buenos días, Señor Carriedo?_" we all greeted him. When we greet Mr. Carriedo, we just say it in Spanish. I'm glad I took Spanish in America in grade three…..

"Good morning, girls… Just…. Go and look up the processes of a funeral…" he sluggishly answered.

We all replied, "But we were studying the creation of-"

"Do it or else!" he angrily screamed, the whole class scared, to the point that some hid behind her desk.

He laid his head down on the table….. As I was studying, a few seconds later, he threw a tomato at my head (there goes the nut serum…) and said, "STOP!"

"Dude- I mean, Mr. Carriedo, what did I do wrong?"

"You're reading the wrong page!"

"What does that mean?"

"Everybody, get out a one-half crosswise paper! We're having our CLE test!" Mr. Carriedo somehow dismissed me…. Well, at least I just had a tomato thrown at me, and nothing more.

The class groaned, getting out some paper for our test.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

* * *

"Pass your papers, _por favor." _Since our quiz was about processes of a funeral, which we barely studied, we soon checked, all of us pretty much failing. The highest anyone got was two. Out of the twenty items of the quiz!

Mr. Carriedo started yelling at us when he read the scores of our quizzes.

"Two? One? Zero? What happened to you people? I thought you were smart! Why did you get all these low grades? I should tell your adviser about this and-"

A girl raised her hand. Mr. Carriedo commanded, "_SIT DOWN AND GO TO THE BATHROOM OR CLINIC AT THE END OF THE DAY!" _and she immediately sat down, unhappily holding her pee or ending up with bloody underwear.

After a long period of yelling at all of us, he sat down and cried. It was very awkward: who would like to see a grown man cry? I looked at my two friends, who were also feeling very awkward. The bell then rang. Mr. Carriedo sighed, "Just go to your places and eat your stupid recess."

* * *

At recess, it totally sucked! Not only was Mr. Carriedo our CLE teacher, he also was the vendor at the table I sat at. I almost always tripped over his foot when he was talking, and he would normally say sorry and give me a basket of tomatoes. But this time, when I tripped again, he yelled at me,

"_Watch where you're going, you idiota! __¿Tus padres te enseñan a caminar? _Learn how to walk!_" _

I really felt like crying at that point. As you all know, I'm a sensitive person. Somehow, I was able to hold back tears and ate my snacks in silence. None of my classmates cracked a conversation, even the most outgoing girl in the table I sat in.

At lunch, I was glad I sit in a different place, far away from him! I asked my friend (the main narrator of this story), "Hey…. Is something wrong with Mr. Carriedo?"

"I heard the news. Our last CLE teacher died of bone cancer."

"I know….. My mom told me that bone cancer was one of the most painful types of cancer."

The class president then tapped me on the shoulder:

"Since you took Spanish in America, is '_por lo menos nuestro maestro CLE está en un lugar mejor'_ correct? I got it from Google Translate, it's supposed to be 'at least our CLE teacher's in a better place'."

"It should be. Or at least, I think so. And also, 'mejor' is like 'meh-hor', 'maestro' is 'mah-es-tro', and remember to roll the 'r'."

"Okay, thanks," the president thanked me, and walked away.

* * *

-At dismissal-

* * *

"Um…. _Senoritas?" _Mr. Carriedo shyly said to us. We all screamed and hid behind our desks, all of us freaking out:

"Please don't suspend us!"

"Don't use your tomato bomb!"

"Mr. Carriedo, you're so handsome!"

"Have mercy on us!"

Mr. Carriedo walked in the classroom and calmed us down. "Don't worry! It's… It's just that I'm sorry. Here, I decided it would be nice if your grade level went to her funeral."

The whole class was silent: why would we go to a teacher's funeral? Did he even ask if the family wanted that? After a very awkward silence, our class president then went over, got the invitations, and said, "Thanks."

* * *

That weekend, it was sunny and bright with clear skies… Everything was blooming and all. But today, instead of wearing shorts and some shirt like I normally do, and relax, I wore a black dress that my mom used for when she went to a high school dance. (Yes, I can fit my mom's clothing…)

The class stood outside, as we watched the funeral….. Near the end, pretty much only the teachers, family members, and a few students from different sections and all began to cry…. For some reason, I began to cry just a bit. I never really liked my old CLE teacher that much, but…. Somehow, I just feel bad for her.

At the end of the funeral… I went to my two friends.

"Hey, are… Are you okay?" one of them asked me. I was still crying a bit.

"…. I'm fine." I replied.

"What happened?" my other friend asked me.

"….. I went to a funeral before….. And I-I don't know why, but…. I just feel so bad for the dead person for each funeral!" I continued crying…. I hated it when I cry. I felt stupid and weak whenever I did. I don't know why… When others cry, I feel more like they have a right to: they don't cry as much as me! I wished I wasn't as sensitive. But…. I still know what I was going to do.

I was gonna write a commemoration chapter, just for her…. And to pray (for once) that's she's fine.

* * *

**Alright, this is the end of School Days…. Chapter 6. XDDDD Don't tell me you thought I was serious! That was a blatant lie! Also, sorry if Spain is OOC here….. DX Fail. Just fail. I seriously need to get my characters straight. And make chapters shorter. **

**But still. I hope she's fine, and she's in heaven….. I'll play "Bronte" by Gotye…. Or you can play it for me! XDDD Just kidding!**

**Okay, back to being serious! I'm actually going to play that song….. Here's a prayer I made, everyone is always welcome to use this when a teacher of yours dies:**

**Goodbye, Teacher**  
**I was good to you**  
**But I was also bad to you**  
**And now that you're as dead as me when I did wrong**  
**I'll still pray for you**  
**Because you were still a decent teacher to me**  
**So, it's time for you to have an assignment now:**  
**Rest in peace and enjoy a paradise that you've always imagined.**


	7. Clubbing in CLE

**Me: It's Cracking 2 Dawns! :D Since Spain was WAY too OOC last chapter, I decided to show his normal side! In CLE, our class had to do a presentation of the seven deadly sins… I'm scared of it, a bit… My group ended up with lust DX we were planning stuff like the seducers from a St. Benedict presentation, rape, and all (but we didn't like any of those at all!). Instead, we ended up with a guy breaking up with a girl and going to the club with "friends" to find new guys, and then she got drunk, and blah, blah, blah…. One of our classmates used the mini-flashlights from our SOS kit as lights and danced around like an idiot XDD I'll show you the rest below, but the breakup when we presented it was last (so the girl dumped that two-timer)! Okay, now, read and review, everyone! Sorry if this chapter is long, though... Blame presentations XDDD **

* * *

Chapter 7: Clubbing in CLE

In CLE, we sat down, but we all saw a Spanish man sleeping on his desk.

"Um…." We were all unsure whether to wake him up.

The tomato on his desk fell. Our teacher opened his eyes and saw that the class was sitting and staring at him. "Oh!" he cried.

"_Buenos dias, clase!" _he smiled. "I'm Mr. Carriedo, and I'm from Spain, but don't worry, I speak English!" We were all baffled at what he said. I think only our American-ish friend could keep up, since she herself speaks fast when she's nervous, excited, or something, but she already knows how to slow it down. "And don't worry; I'm not scary at all! You all look so cute and remind me so much of tomatoes!"

There was an awkward silence, but we all figured out that he was a nice teacher.

"Now, I have a project for you all. First, let's count-off! I'm sure you can count in Spanish!"

"Uh…. _Uno!_"

"_Dos!_"

"_Tres!_"

"_Cuatro_!"

"_Cinco!"_

"…. Uh…."

"_Seis!"_ My American-ish friend cried out. She took Spanish classes.

"_Seis!"_

"_Siete!"_

We repeated the process until everyone counted. "Then, we'll draw lots!"

* * *

-Later-

"Alright, first, group three will present first because they were the last to sit!" Mr. Carriedo declared.

* * *

Group three's presentation (Pride) started like this:

Narrator: Once, there was a girl named Danielle. She was absent for a few long weeks for unknown reasons. One day, she came back.  
Danielle: *crushes cup in hand*  
-At school-  
Danielle (to friends): Get out of my way!  
Friend 1: What's wrong with you?  
Friend 2: What happened?  
Danielle: *grabs and throws Friend 2's book on the floor* Oh, whatever! *walks off*  
Friend 3: …..  
Teacher: Okay, class! It's time to have your test!  
-One test later-  
Teacher (to three friends): Girls, you guys got the highest scores in the test!  
Friend 1, 2, and 3: *cheers* Alright!  
Teacher (to Danielle): I know you were absent, but you have friends. Ask them for help, your grades are low already.  
-Later-  
Drug dealer: *rushes to Danielle* Here's the drugs! *gives drugs*  
Danielle: *takes drugs*  
Friend 1, 2, and 3: *gasp* What are you doing?!  
Friend 1: Come on; let's take you to the guidance counselor!  
Guidance counselor: *talks with Danielle*  
Danielle: Look! I'm okay! Alright?! *leaves angrily*  
Guidance counselor: Wait! Don't!  
Danielle: Leave me alone!  
Guidance: counselor: ….. Shame. What type of person are you?  
Danielle: *walks around the classroom, thinking about the stuff*  
Friend 1: What's wrong with you?  
Drug dealer: Here's the drugs!  
Teacher: I know you were absent, but you have friends.  
Guidance counselor: What type of person are you?  
Danielle: A sexy person! *finishes walking around and cries at her own misery*

We all enjoyed it, the funniest part being the girl's answer to "what type of person are you".

* * *

Then we all listened to the next sin (Lust). My American-ish friend was in this skit. This is what happened.

Girl: Let's go to a club!  
American-ish friend: *removes ponytail and reveals curly and wild hair*  
-At a club-  
Everyone: *dancing like crazy*  
One partyer: *holding all the flashlights and dancing like an idiot*  
Guys: *dancing and yelling in joy*  
Girl: Um… Look at those guys!  
American-ish friend: Yeah… They're… Um… Hot!  
Girl: *goes over to them* Uh… Hi!  
American-ish friend: Hello!  
Guy 1: Hi, I'm….  
Guy 2: Let's go and get some drinks!  
Guy 1, 2, Girl, and American-ish friend: *dance over to the bar*  
Bartender: *smiles and shakes water bottles* Here's your drinks! *hands respected bottles to people*  
Girl: Wait… You don't have any drinks!  
Guy 2: Don't worry, you can drink all you want!  
American-ish friend: Okay, then I'll enjoy this… This… THIS TEQUILA! *drinks bottle*  
Guy 1: Okay, you guys finished your drinks….  
Guy 2: Let's go! *pulls Girl and American-ish friend*  
-Later-  
American-ish friend: Rainbow party time! *sees Guy 2*  
Random girl: *runs off crying*  
Girl: Uh… I think you have to….  
American-ish friend: *walks over to Guy 2* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU CHEATER! NOT TO MENTION YOU BROKE UP WITH HER JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SEXY TO DATE HER! *uncaps bottle and closes it again, then fake-pours water/tequila on Guy 2's head* Good-bye! *walks away, then turns around* But you're still hot! *walks away again*

* * *

Then Gluttony:

Three people: Let's go to a restaurant!  
-At the restaurant-  
Restaurant owner: Welcome to the Fats Restaurant! Where you can eat and eat and eat until… You get fat! What would you like to order?  
People: *order lots of stuff*  
-Later-  
Restaurant owner: Alright, here's your lechon, and your fried chicken, and your burger, and your crispy pata, and your sinigang, and *lists multiple unhealthy foods, Filipino or not*  
-Later-  
Person 1: That was the best meal I ever tasted.  
Restaurant owner: So, can you pay…. *insert-crazy-amount-of-money-here*?  
People: WHAT?!  
Person 2: Can we even pay that?!  
Person 3: Don't worry, I have a plan! *gets out a few bills* Here!  
Restaurant owner: What?! This isn't enough-  
Person 3: *throws money at restaurant owner like if she was in Las Vegas* AT LEAST WE PAID! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!  
All three: *run out of the restaurant like maniacs* BOOM!

* * *

We had the others, too, like Sloth and Envy, but these were my three favorites.

At the end, everyone was laughing very hard at each group. Spain happily declared, "Well! You girls have a very nice imagination! I especially laughed when your classmate said 'a sexy person', the cute girl with all the flashlights, almost all of your very pretty American-ish classmate's lines, the name and description of the restaurant, when Person 3 throws the money at the restaurant owner like if she was in Las Vegas, and the three people running away and saying 'boom'! I loved it! I loved it all!"

Mr. Carriedo kept praising all of our works, and then gave us very high scores. We all cheered,

"Hooray for Mr. Carriedo! YAYYYYY!"

* * *

-At recess-

My American-ish friend was walking with me to the canteen, talking with me about her stories, her fanfic, and whatever it was she likes talking about. When we reached our tables, she waved bye and went to her table with her lunch.

Mr. Carriedo was a vendor at the table where she sat in, and he was talking about whatever as well, his foot sticking out. She then tripped over his foot, and screamed, arm hitting the bench. Our teacher turned around and immediately pulled her up. "Oh! _Lo siento! _I am so, so, sorry! Are you okay? You hurt? Do you need to go to the clinic-"

"Dude- I mean, Mr. Carriedo, I'm fine! I may be sensitive, but at least I can endure simple physical injuries like tripping or slipping."

Mr. Carriedo insisted, "You've got to have an apology gift! Here's a basket of tomatoes and flowers, which I normally don't give! Otherwise, it's a basket of tomatoes!" and shoved a tomato and flower basket into my confused American-ish friend's arms. The girls at her table teased her, and my American-ish threw at least one tomato in all of the mouths at the table.

* * *

After recess, my American-ish friend put the basket of flowers and tomatoes down, preparing for language.

"What are you doing with a tomato and flower basket?!" the language teacher cried, seeing it. My American-ish friend then looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Scared that she did something wrong, she answered, shyly yet honestly, "Uh…. Mr. Carriedo gave it to me?"

He laughed and said, "Looks like that tomato-obsessed idiot has a crush!"

"DUDE!"

"Hey! You sound American! I was worried no one could speak English here! But… You look British."

"Why?"

"Because you look rather elegant and boring, and you wear glasses, and your eyebrows are so thick-"

"HEY! AT LEAST… AT LEAST I'M NOT UGLY!"

"No, not that! You look actually really pretty for someone who looks Brit-"

"Don't you have a class to go to?!"

"Yeah!" he then walked into the classroom. My American-ish friend sighed and ate a tomato from the basket to comfort herself, all while trying not to be angry, not to cry, and not to worry if her eyebrows really were that thick.

* * *

**Me: Poor American-ish friend XDDD But at least her eyebrows aren't Iggy thick.**

**England: WHY YOU BLOODY-**

**Me: Don't worry! You're famous in school anyway! So, read and review and talk about your eyebrows! XDDD Just kidding.**


	8. Flying Mint Bunny: Part 2

**Me: Okay, so I decided to make a part two to the Flying Mint Bunny plot. It's a scavenger hunt! Yay! And I don't own Hetalia, either! Yay! Oh, how childish I can be XD**

**France: Just where will we scavenger hunt?**

**Me: In… Uh… Antarctic…. In Antarctica!**

**France: Forget I asked! I really hoped it was somewhere else….**

**Me: -_-lll I sure hope you're talking about places outside a house. And guys, I'm real sorry for not updating in like a long time! I was busy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: What Did You Do With Flying Mint Bunny?! (Part 2)

In the classroom, it was back to normal, except for the teachers invading our classroom. Pretty much everyone was uncomfortable in sitting in the classroom while the teachers were discussing about what to do. My friend compared it to a busy office. Honestly, I have to agree.

"Okay, let's do it the awesome way-"

"We are not going to do that!"

Someone then asked Mr. Kirkland, "Can't we just let this slide and all, it's just a-"

"FLYING MINT BUNNY IS MISSING! HOW COULD I _POSSIBLY_ LET THIS SLIDE?!" Mr. Kirkland freaked.

"Shouldn't we look for clues?" Another person asked.

"Nothing so far, for all we know!" Ludwig replied.

"I know! Let's make it a game!" Mr. Vargas suggested.

An awkward pause permeated the atmosphere, once more. Ludwig, angry, cried, "How could that help in the investigation?! This is not a game, Mr. Vargas!" However, one girl said, "But it's fun! And it's a good idea, Ludwig!"

"Yeah!" The class agreed with her. The whole class then pleaded to allow it to pretty much all of the teachers.

Ludwig and the other teachers stared at us, trying to keep their composures. Finally, Mr. Carriedo cried out,

"Oh, I just can't say no to you all! You're too cute, and some are just adorable!" He pinched some of the nearby students' cheeks. Mr. Kirkland considered the idea. "If that is really a good idea, then how about you prove it?" he questioned us.

* * *

All of us raised our hands and explained multiple things:

"It'll improve our searching skills!"

"And we can do a seatwork after finding him!"

"We can also make it a contest!"

"You can relax while we'll work!"

"Not to mention again it's fun for us!"

"And what if we _do _find Flying Mint Bunny?!"

"Exactly!"

After a large amount of reasons why we should just scavenger hunt for Flying Mint Bunny, Mr. Kirkland relented and declared,

"Okay! Okay! You girls can run along and look for Flying Mint Bunny around the campus. And… I guess we can allow going to off-limits areas, except for the other buildings!"

"YAY!" We all cheered.

Ludwig set up a time limit, announcing, "By the time someone finds Flying Mint Bunny or after one-"

"Three!" Arthur interrupted.

"Three hours," he sighed. "Then come back to this very classroom and tell us if any progress has been made. If not, all of you are to stay after school until 5:00 PM! Understand?"

* * *

"Yes, sir…" We all replied, loud and clear. Our grade starts school at seven in the morning and ends it at 3:45 PM in Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. As for Tuesday, 4:00 PM, and Friday, 2:00 PM. According to my American-ish friend, in America, her school starts at eight in the morning and ends at two or three. Staying after school is the equivalent of detention. With our school's rules, disciplines, requirements, and so much more, almost all of us are terrified of being reprimanded ("reprimanded" was learned from my American-ish friend).

Mr. Vargas initiated the countdown, saying,

"In three…. Two… One… You will start… NOW!"

And everybody in the class stampeded out of the classroom like they just saw Harry Styles. My American-ish friend ran over to me and said, "Okay! Let's start!"

She pulled both my friend and I downstairs, running fast. I used to be a very fast runner, but I lost energy, so I'm kind of slow now. My friend was average speed, and my American-ish friend was the fastest runner out of our group of friends.

"Why are you so fast?!" My friend asked.

"I want to start looking at a good place! I've gone to many places before because I was so unpopular and didn't have that many friends!" My American-ish friend replied.

We both paused and stared at her. "You're English-speaking and you're not popular… Ironic…." I thought.

* * *

At the gym where we line up, we all sat down and decided to discuss this.

"So, where do we even start?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean, this is a huge school and Flying Mint Bunny could be anywhere!" my friend added.

My American-ish friend paused, staring at the crowd of girls running, walking, or talking around the school. She grinned and replied, "That's totally obvious, guys… It's the locker room!"

* * *

-At the locker room-

* * *

In the locker room, my friend asked my American-ish friend,

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"Well…. Let's try opening the lockers or looking for signs of Flying Mint Bunny!" she suggested. She glanced at me and said, "I'll let you choose."

I went over to a locker seven places away from the locker nearest to the door and tapped it. They walked over to me, stopping at where I was.

"So…. How do we open this?" I asked.

"I really have no idea…. How about asking a teacher who owns the locker or something?" My friend suggested.

"LET'S KICK IT OPEN!" My American-ish friend declared all of a sudden, and was moving back and preparing to kick.

"DUDE, DON'T!" My friend and I screamed. Unfortunately, it was too late, let alone the fact that the locker didn't get any weaker. A slam sounded throughout the room, and personally, I think my friend has no idea how my American-ish friend's foot did not break.

Disappointed, my American-ish friend pouted and said, "Well, I guess brute force doesn't work."

"How about those stethoscope things?" My friend suggested. I agreed with her, saying, "Yeah, why not? Then we just need a stethoscope."

"I have one," my American-ish friend said, getting a stethoscope out of nowhere. We both stared at her in shock. "My mom's a doctor," She explained. "So of course she'd have a stethoscope!"

I smiled and said, "That's perfect. But now, just how do we open this?"

My American-ish friend smiled back and replied, "Leave it all to me. Because my brother's interested in many things, it's sort of caught on to me. I looked up how to open a safe/locker with a stethoscope!"

She put on the stethoscope and placed it near the lock.

"Okay… So…. Four…."

*click*

"Eight…."

*click*

"And… One!"

*click*

The locker opened and we all cheered, until my friend tapped both of us on the shoulders and pointed what was inside the locker, looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Guys….?"

We both stopped and I asked, "What?"

"….. Look inside."

* * *

I turned, confused, asking, "Just what do you mean by- Oh my God."

My American-ish friend freaked and nearly fainted, but somehow managed to control it.

"Flying Mint Bunny! He's… He's… He's…. HE'S PINK!"

We all stared agape at the _pink _Flying Mint Bunny. My American-ish friend asked, concerned,

"What happened?! Tell me!"

Flying Mint Bunny was too terrified to answer, even when one of the prettiest and least scary of my friends was asking him the question. He only pointed at a picture of one of the staff, particularly Francis. Angry, my American-ish friend stomped her one-inched-heeled foot and declared, "Why I should get my tomato basket and smash it through that pervert's-"

"Hey! Calm down!" My friend said.

"Fine," my American-ish friend muttered. Carrying Flying Mint Bunny in her arms, she said to us, "Well? What are you waiting for? We have to tell Mr. Kirkland!"

My American-ish friend immediately ran out at top speed. We both ran out trailing her path as fast as we could.

* * *

"WAIT! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

"MR. KIRKLAND!" we all screamed, causing Mr. Kirkland to freak and nearly fall out of his chair.

"WHAT IS IT, YOU BLOODY- Oh! Um…. Ladies, did you find anything?"

My American-ish friend held up Flying Mint Bunny. Mr. Kirkland freaked again and nearly fainted, almost like the American-ish friend, but like her, managed to control it. "Flying Mint Bunny! What happened?!"

"It's Francis!" My friend answered.

"THAT BLOODY-"

"Can't we just go tell them about it?" I asked.

"Fine! But first, I am looking for that bloody wanker and kill that stupid git!" Mr. Kirkland declared. He then began to curse very loudly in front of everyone, making my American-ish cover both of our ears. We did not want to hear his words. As Mr. Kirkland cursed, I decided it was best we leave him alone, and I pulled my friends to another place, away from our still upset reading teacher.

* * *

**NOOOO! FLYING MINT BUNNY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Also, sorry for taking long in updating DX I'm a very busy person lately. Dang it. With this schedule, at its best, the next chapter may come in a few weeks. At its worse, one month.**

**Either way, READ AND REVIEW! FOR FLYING MINT BUNNY!**


	9. What Do You Say?

**Hi! I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, TWO MONTHS! DX I have new chapters, but first, you guys need to decide which plotline I should work on:**

* * *

**1. Go back to the main plotline and start already on the science subject.**

**2. Continue the Flying Mint Bunny mystery!**

**3. Two new mysteries will arise for the class and teachers…. One about rings, and one about thefts…**

* * *

**And so, this is all I have to say. I'm gonna write and post the chapters as soon as I can by the time the votes are in. The first plotline to reach at least five votes will be the plotline I'll work on.**

**That's all! Thank you for your support, people! I'm really sorry for not updating… I'm just really busy lately… So chapters will be a bit slower from now on…**

**So vote for what should I do next! But, I get a feeling that the Flying Mint Bunny thing will be first. I don't know if you people don't mind me skipping plots so suddenly XDDD  
**

**Meanwhile, for more news, check the top of my profile!**

**That's all for now! See you until then!  
**


	10. Flying Mint Bunny: Part 3

**Me: I think you know what this is! Flying Mint Bunny, Part 3! Anyway, here's the start. Sorry for that last dud of a chapter. -_-lll I finally got it planned it out. Flying Mint Bunny first, then the science class, maybe some other parts too, and finally the new mysteries! Starting… Now!**

**Also, there are some references of characters from other shows here… Can you guess who they are and what shows they're from?! :D**

* * *

My American-ish friend pulled us away, and took us to our classroom.

With Ludwig, he was conversing with Feli, and was in shock when he saw the pink Flying Mint Bunny.

Mr. Kirkland was running back into the classroom, screaming like a maniac.

"WHERE IS THAT BLOODY PERVERT?! WHERE IS HE?! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL THAT BLOODY FROG! I DON'T CARE HOW I DO IT! I'M SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER FOR FRANCIS-"

"HERR KIRKLAND!" Ludwig commanded, restraining our reading teacher, who was trying to punch him (but failing). "Calm down! Flying Mint Bunny is going to recover. We'll just let the girls help," he said, gesturing to us and at the gym.

Angry, Mr. Kirkland began to storm off, but now quiet.

My friend then said, "I get a feeling Mr. Kirkland is gonna be in jail…"

"Dude," My American-ish friend replied. "I get a feeling _more_ than one person is gonna die…"

"Guys! Don't worry. Francis will not die, Mr. Kirkland is not going to scream bloody murder and uh, bloody murder Francis, and Flying Mint Bunny will be okay. Right?" I said. My two friends were silent… Then they said,

"We still have a feeling that he'll kill him!"

I sighed and said, "Maybe we should tag along with Mr. Kirkland."

"I'll get the spy gear!" My American-ish friend smiled. We all laughed at that.

* * *

-Later-

* * *

The three of us were on the stairs leading to the computer room.

"Hey! Move! I can't see!"

"Wait! I think I see the 'bloody frog' Fran-"

"Shh! Guys, calm down! I think he's coming!"

"Can't we wait just a little longer?"

"No! I see Mr. Kirkland, anyway!"

"Uh-oh. He doesn't look happy."

* * *

We were keeping a look-out for Mr. Kirkland or Francis or any other staff that could be nearby. Since Flying Mint Bunny was already found, the whole grade level was supposed to stay in their classroom as to not interrupt the rest of the investigation. If one student went out for a reason other than using the bathroom, going to the clinic, going home since she was sick, going to the office, there was an emergency, or school matters in general, she was either noted in the logbook or punished by her adviser. And in our case, that adviser would be Mr. Kirkland. Not good if he's not happy.

We were silent. To the point we practically held our breaths.

Footsteps were heard. My friend and American-ish friend squeaked a bit, looking back to see where Mr. Kirkland was.

_He was coming this way._

I pushed both of my friends, and then we all ran to different hiding spots: I was behind a large potted plant at the side, my friend in the back part of the stairs near the music room downstairs, and my American-ish friend was running out of time. Mr. Kirkland was almost up the stairs. Seeing the computer room, she looked inside and saw nobody, and so, ran inside the classroom.

But that was the worst idea she ever had. Mr. Kirkland had one destination, and that destination was the same computer room my American-ish friend was in.

* * *

-In the computer room-

* * *

I was really scared back there. I almost had nowhere to hide! I had to thank God that no one was in the computer room. I was currently hiding behind one of the computers.

The door opened. I gasped and stayed still. Mr. Kirkland was here! I almost kicked myself for being so stupid.

I peered out to see what my teacher was doing. He was currently examining everything except for the corner I was in. When he turned around, his back facing me, I took the chance to go into another corner.

"Hmm?" Mr. Kirkland said, confused. Walking over to my direction, I silently panicked.

_What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do?! _I freaked in my mind. Seeing a coin somewhere, I grabbed it and threw it across the room.

The coin clinked. Mr. Kirkland went after the direction of the coin.

"Say… I did lose a coin a while ago…" he looked around the place where the coin was thrown, which was at the back. If he turned left, he would've seen me! So I immediately crawled as fast as I could, opened the door, and left to join my friend near the music room.

* * *

-Near the music room-

* * *

I heard footsteps. I panicked at that. Was it Mr. Kirkland?!

Luckily, it just turned out to my American-ish friend. I sighed in relief and said, "Thank God! I was so worried you would get caught, and also got worried again about you being Mr. Kirkland!"

We both laughed.

My American-ish friend then replied, "Mr. Kirkland was so close to finding me. Anyway, we should go up and find our friend."

We went up as soon as we could, finding our friend behind the plant. "Hey!" I said, my American-ish friend pulling her out using the space between her and the plant. "We should hurry," my friend said. "Mr. Kirkland might come out at any second."

My American-ish friend then said, "So? Let's go!" and so, she pulled both of us down the stairs in search of Francis.

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"You know, I didn't know the school grew potted basil plants."

"Really? That was basil?"

"How are we supposed to know? We aren't on botany in science."

"And I don't think we'll be talking about basil in science!"

"They do have basil in supermarkets, though."

"Yeah, when I go to Puregold I see basil often... Oh, wait, now I'm thinking of the character!"

"The character?"

"You don't know him? He's a character from this show, and she thinks he's really-"

"Can we just go back to the _plant_ and not the _character_?!"

"By the way, how could you identify it was a basil plant?"

"…. I do research."

I was with my two friends, talking about what my American-ish friend suddenly brought up: how basil plants grew in this country. I honestly don't know how we began talking about it, from a regular basil plant to some character.

Eventually, we saw Francis on the phone. With who, we really don't know. But either way, all three of us listened to what he was saying.

* * *

"…. I know, but… Please! It was only because- … Fine. I did it."

At this, my American-ish friend nearly screamed in anger and my friend nearly sweared in shock, but I covered both of their mouths to prevent Francis from hearing us.

We kept listening in to what he was saying. The more the time passed, the more our suspicions got stronger. And especially when he said this:

"…. It was me."

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"HURRY! Go, go, go, go, go!"

"Oh man!"

"We never should have done this!"

The three of us were running like a bunch of maniacs. We were spotted by a teacher! My American-ish friend dropped her glasses, which were loose from all that moving. He didn't necessarily identify who we were, but as soon as he heard the glasses hit the floor, we started making a run for it.

"Wait! Where's your glasses?!" I asked.

"Don't worry! It's with me!" My American-ish friend assured.

The three of us ran up the stairs, sometimes taking a few different routes to reduce chances of being spotted by more people. Panting, we saw our classroom just a few halls away.

"There's the classroom!" I said. The three of us ran toward it. Footsteps were heard from behind, and an accented voice cried out,

"Stop right there!"

But we never stopped. In a few seconds, we slipped into the classroom again. A teacher was there! We got scared to death. He asked,

"What was that?"

A silence. He looked around, and saw that stray cats outside were scavenging for food. "Hmm…" he nonchalantly huffed, with a shrug.

* * *

-With the American-ish friend-

* * *

I was so nervous back then. I think if it weren't for some random resolve in me, I would have a panic attack! But that was all over. Francis did it. That was what mattered, right?

In an attempt to calm myself down, I got my glasses case. It was blue, and it had a matching blue cloth to clean my glasses. It was from my brother, who already had a glasses case and decided to use this as a hand-me-down. I reached for my pocket to get my glasses… Odd…. I thought they were here! Did I lose them while I was running?!

I frantically checked the other pocket. Not there.

Oh, man. Oh-man-oh-man-oh-man. I lost my glasses! The teacher after us could find it! I am so dead!

Breathing a sigh of anxiety, I covered my mouth with the blue cloth and held it close to my cheek, getting some vertigo or anxiety attack or headache or whatever. I wanted to pass out, but I just couldn't. _Could all this be my fault?_

* * *

-With the friend-

* * *

I looked at my American-ish friend. She didn't look so good. I was curious about why, but I couldn't ask her right now. After that whole spy thing, we could get in trouble more. Then I noticed something that I normally didn't: she wasn't wearing the glasses on her head, like as if wearing sunglasses. Didn't she _always _wear it like that?

The blue case she always used for her glasses was empty… Oh no, she didn't. She dropped her glasses while running, didn't she?!

…. We're so dead. I think I would have sweared just then.

In fact, I don't know how the heck we're going to fix all this.

* * *

The announcement bell suddenly rang. (Well, I can't really describe how the "bell" is sounded, but it's not necessarily a bell.) The principal of the school then announced, with accented seriousness:

"One of our teachers has found a missing pair of glasses. He also said that some students have been around the school for reasons other than the ones that are allowed. Whoever is the owner of the glasses will be immediately known as the culprit, and will be listed as making a major offense. Our disciplinary committee will do the corresponding measures of discipline. Have a nice day, and thank you for listening!"

At this, our class (and probably the whole grade level) gasped. My American-ish friend stayed silent, but you could already tell she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

She dropped her glasses. That must be it. My friend and I stared at each other.

This was going to be difficult. Very, very difficult.

* * *

**Me: Well, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND MAKING A DUD CHAPTER! DX In a while, I'll be writing the Halloween chapter, which should be the next one. Read and review, and I really hope you guys don't kill me and that you're okay with this chapter! Enjoy the references in the meantime!**

**Side note: the principal will be revealed, and a certain someone will make a guest appearance… Also, I think this may be the longest chapter I made XD**


	11. Chemistry in A Science Class

**Me: Okay, so let's take a break from all that Flying Mint Bunny hype, ne? So, this time, I decided writing about science! My fave subject: yay! :D I'll just say our girls will be taking chemistry instead of science with this teacher. Oh well, at least he's nice. X3**

**Japan: Cracking 2 Dawns? Are… Are you… *blushes***

**Me: *facepalm*…. Does EVERYBODY take this literally? People, just read and review. And feel free to interpret my name. Whoever gets it right may request a chapter for a subject or random subplot. So far, we haven't done computer, home ec/practical arts, gym/PE, history/social studies, and blah blah blah. As for random subplot, example: a medieval version of School Days! We'll be speaking Shakespearean, so don't go for that idea!**

* * *

I was sitting a bit away from my American-ish friend, who was at the left corner in the front. We were all just talking randomly about whatever, and since I was only a few seats away, I changed places with another classmate and talked with her and my friend, who did the same.

Then our science teacher walked in, rather calmly. At this, we all started and scurried to prepare our things for science.

After that, we all stood up to greet him. The science teacher only nodded, and uttered a few words:

"Oh- I mean, good morning, girls."

He promptly wrote on the board.

"I am Mr. Honda Kiku," he said. We had to believe him, though. He did look Japanese, and he seemed to be pretty honest. But soon, someone raised her hand.

"_Hai?" _Mr. Honda asked.

"So you're Mr. Kiku?" she answered back.

At this, he began blushing in embarrassment as the whole class laughed. "Um, no, I'm Mr. Honda…"

"Good morning, Mr. Kiku!" a girl cried out. The class continued laughing, to the point that neither me nor either of my friends couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Honda's face was already red. He tried quieting down the class by saying, "Girls- Eto, excuse me- Hello? Please stop-"then he saw a nearby bell. He consequently grabbed it and rang the bell as much as he could, that ended up stopping everyone's laughter.

Sighing, he said, "Girls, please be quiet when the teacher is speaking. Now, I would like to introduce to you the new lesson. Today, we are going to talk about substances such as elements, compounds and mixtures. To be more generic, we will be learning about the ways of our chemistry."

As soon as he said that, the three of us (and basically the rest of the class) got blue-minded. In our school, we had two types of "mind modes". One of the most commonly-used slang term was green-minded, or GM, as in having dirty thoughts. The other mode, where people tease other people in terms of romance, is called blue-minded, or BM.

Mr. Honda flustered, afraid he did something wrong, and asked,

"Um, girls! I-Is there something wrong with our chemistry?!"

We all got even more blue-minded, to the point that all of us were laughing. Again, one of the dramatic popular girls fell off her seat, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Eventually, he decided ringing the bell again.

"Maybe I should just start the lesson."

He then talked first about the differences of compounds, elements, and mixtures, and a bunch of other stuff. We all took down notes as it happened.

* * *

While we were working on a graded seat-work, a bunch of little girls in costumes arrived at our class, with baskets ready to be filled with candy. They were kindergarteners parading around the school, with us older grade levels giving them candy. At this, we all scrambled for our bags of candy, and ran out to give them candy.

"Come here!"

"I have candy!"

"Dude, we all have candy!"

"Girls!" Mr. Honda cried out, trying to push back all thirty-something to forty-three girls attempting to give the kindergarteners candy. He only ended up with candy being thrown at him. So far, my American-ish friend was trying to give candy (but only getting pushed to the floor every time, one nearly stepping on her glasses) and my friend had resorted to throwing candy at the children (which only ended up hitting classmates).

All of us were trying to give away candy to the girls, but, like me, we would get pushed away by someone else.

"Move!"

"I didn't give anyone candy yet!"

"Excuse me- Ahh! Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Move it, people!"

I tried asking someone to pass the candy to the kids, but she was too busy admiring the cuteness of the younger grade level. And giving them candy as well, of course. I kept asking others, but everyone, even my two friends, were busy with getting pushed, pulled, and blocked.

Because the kindergarteners kept getting freaked over the bunch of girls overcrowding them, Mr. Honda said, "Please, don't block their way! The kindergarteners are getting-" but of course, he got pushed as well.

Getting up, Mr. Honda got some candy on the floor, attempting to both clean up the floor and move the class away from the little girls.

"Teacher, what are you doing?!"

"HE JUST GRABBED MY LEG!"

"What?!"

"You are not getting my candy!"

"Don't make me GM!"

And finally, when someone screamed too loudly, we all stopped in favor of covering our ears. Turning around to see what the cause was, we saw a girl was screaming. One second after that, we saw Mr. Honda holding onto one of the pretty girls' skirt. At this, we all started clamoring in surprise:

"Teacher! What are you doing?!"

"PERVERT!"

"I can't believe you!"

"We are so telling Mr. Kirkland!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GM!"

Everyone in class started getting angry at Mr. Honda for the perverted thing he did. Yet I had a feeling he didn't do anything and that it was only circumstance…

Mr. Honda was backing away in fear, as the majority of the class was armed with bags full of candy. Not to mention we were just nearby our classroom, with desks full of textbooks, notebooks, and school supplies.

"Um, girls! T-This isn't what it looks like! H-H-Honest! I-I would never do this! Of course not!" Mr. Honda pleaded, in English and Japanese, backing up more and more, until he was on the edge of the ramp. We had two ways of exiting: through the stairs, for those who had a normal bag, and a ramp, for those with those rolling bags. There was a small space for people to turn so they could enter the ramp. And if someone tripped or got pushed down there, it was going to be painful: there were crooked turns!

At this, he started waving his arms around.

Then he saw our PE teacher walking with our practical arts teacher. He then started making signs: wildly flailing his arms, screaming like if he was on fire, and even throwing random pieces of trash at them (but failing).

So he had one last choice: run for his life.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mr. Kirkland saw Mr. Honda running and screaming, and at this, he stopped the shorter Japanese man.

"Kiku, what's wrong?!"

Panting, Mr. Honda cried,

"Your students! They think I did something wrong and now they're going after me!"

"What?! That's impossible! I specifically told the class president and the girls to not do such things! Remember; the Flying Mint Bunny mystery?"

"It does not matter, Kirkland-san!" he replied in a panic. "I need to get out of sight!"

Then he saw the kindergarteners. "Well, good morning, girls!" he smiled.

But as soon as they were going to greet him back (or ask for candy), a bunch of older kids ran over the reading teacher. Mr. Honda stared pitifully at Mr. Kirkland, flat on the ground, tie loosened and clothing dirty from footsteps.

Unfortunately, Mr. Honda had no other choice but to start off again.

My American-ish reached down the stairs first, who spotted the rest of the class, still chasing Mr. Honda.

"Dudes! There they are! And Mr. Honda!" She screamed at me and my friend. The three of us all ran for it to bring back the class, along with the class president and vice-president screaming,

"COME BACK!"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED!"

"REMEMBER MR. KIRKLAND!"

"HEY! YOU THERE!" the class president yelled at my friend. She only yelled back, "WHO CARES?! WE'D BE THANKED IF WE SAVED MR. HONDA, RIGHT?!"

At that, the president stopped and said to her friend, "…. That actually would work-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" the vice-president screamed.

"Okay, we'll get them!"

And so, thirty-something girls and five others were chasing after Mr. Honda, screaming all the way as candy was thrown everywhere.

* * *

-Later-

* * *

The whole class was sat back down in their seats. Mr. Kirkland was angry and Mr. Honda was tense and trying not to have a seizure. The rest of our teachers were in the classroom as well.

The Englishman then said,

"I cannot believe you! You are all soon to be adolescents, and yet you all chase your science teacher all around the school! I was run over by at least thirty or more girls, and you have distracted almost every section and class in the grade level! Do you know that the canteen staff actually hit eleven teachers in the face with pasta, those that don't even teach this grade? That also includes Mr. Vargas-"

"AND I LOVED IT!"

"QUIET!" Mr. Kirkland demanded, scaring Mr. Vargas (while Ludwig calmed him down). "All of you are to never do this again! Do you understand?" he sternly asked.

"Yes, sir…" we all chorused. Sighing, he then said to Mr. Honda, "Maybe you should continue your graded seat-work…"

"_Hai,"_ Mr. Honda bowed, still slightly shaking over the hype. The rest of the teachers filed out one by one and went outside.

* * *

After the silence, my American-ish friend decided to eat one piece of candy during the graded seat-work. Mr. Honda, unfortunately, immediately spotted her and gave her the logbook.

"_Sumimasen,_ but I simply cannot have you eat in class. Please log yourself in the logbook." He also muttered something, and the only words we could hear were "after", "chased", and "class".

The whole class was staring at her: she never did this, especially in science! However, she simply wrote in "eating in class" with a blank face and promptly handed it back to the Japanese teacher, nodding a bit. Mr. Honda nodded back and put back the logbook back in its drawer.

* * *

-After the graded seat-work-

* * *

"Please hand your papers," he requested, the whole class doing as told. As soon as he got back the papers, he asked the class, "Who got it all correct?"

There were fifteen items in the graded seat-work, and at this, two or so girls raised their hands.

"What about fourteen?"

Four to five raised their hands, including my American-ish friend. Seeing her raised arm, Mr. Honda cried out in shock, "You got fourteen out of fifteen?!"

Worried, my American-ish friend nervously asked, "Uh, teacher! Was that wrong?!"

"N-No! Not at all! It's just that… Hmm… It was sort of hard to believe that if you didn't really listen to the discussion… And ate in class…"

The class wasn't surprised. There was muttering of stuff such as "Of course!", "This is science, she always gets high!", "I know, right?!", "Did teacher even tell Mr. Honda about how good she was at science?" and more. My friend then said to me, chuckling, "I still remember what happened the last time we had a test." She was talking about a quiz, and my American-ish friend had written something funny for the essay. However, despite the fact that she got perfect, Mr. Honda had asked her if she really is that zealous about science.

Then after a long pause, Mr. Honda checked her paper and said, "…. I stand corrected."

The whole class laughed as he blushed in embarrassment once more. After laughing for a while, he bowed and said, "I apologize for my prejudice…"

* * *

At this, the bell rang. Mr. Honda asked who got thirteen, and the majority of us raised our hands. Then twelve, and at that, all of us were raising our hands. He made a small smile and said, "Good job, class. Although… Can you please don't chase me around the school? I never meant to do that!"

"We're sorry, Mr. Kiku!" the whole class cried. But the class president stomped her foot as everyone laughed, and even the science teacher smiled again. The class president frowned at first, but soon had to give in to the laughter.

"We're sorry, Mr. Honda!" we tried again. Mr. Honda bowed and said, "Goodbye, girls."

"Goodbye and thank you, Mr. Honda! See you tomorrow, God bless you, always!" we said, laughing once more as we waited for our next class.

* * *

**DX I'm seriously having writer's block. Also, this will take another while as I make the next chapter! I need to post Nights Into Days. Can someone review or PM me for an idea for a class or something?!**

**Read and review. The same friend who inspired this story is really wanting me to post the first chapter of Nights Into Days. Also, fun fact: I ate candy in class once and the teacher did reprimand me. But at least I got fourteen out of fifteen XD So I put it here!**

**Japan: *sigh* I really don't want to be chased again…**

**Me: Don't worry, Japan. It'll be over…**

**Japan: Oh, good…**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Japan: What?!**


End file.
